


A Mystery

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor is intrigued by a mystery in front of their house. Rose seems less than impressed.





	A Mystery

“Rose? Do you, ah, know there’s a sleigh parked in front of our house?”

Rose quirks an eyebrow at the Doctor as he looks from her, out the front window, and back again.

“A sleigh you say? Really?”

“A big old fashioned one, painted green and gold. Honestly, I’m rather expecting Santa to pop out of it any minute”

“What’s pulling it? Horses?”

“That’s just it! There’s  _ nothing _ ! It’s like I said before, it’s just parked! It looks a bit...expectant.”

Rose gets to her feet with a wink. “Guess we should go out back, then. The reindeer are waiting.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 6 - sleigh
> 
> Absolute silliness. I was working on a different tentoo/rose fic for this prompt but it's angsty and a little sad and although it ends happy it was just too much for me to work on yesterday when my anxiety was a bit higher than usual. So I decided to put that aside for another day (I like the story!!) and write a fluffy drabble instead.


End file.
